


Trunks Asks Mai Out

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fast Food, First Dates, Food, Fun, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Trunks asks Mai out. Will she say yes?





	

Trunks was standing on top of Capsule Corporation looking at the stars when all of a sudden he spotted the lovely young Mai walking through the courtyard.

Trunks: (I wonder why she's up this late.)

Trunks hopped down.

Trunks: Mai.

She turned.

Mai: Oh it's you Trunks.

Trunks: What are you doing out so late?

Mai: I could ask you the same thing.

Trunks: I always look up at the stars at night from the roof.

Mai: How did you get on... nevermind. I forgot that you could fly.

She was about to walk away.

Trunks: You didn't answer my question.

She stopped.

Mai: I was getting some fresh air. Now if you will excuse me I would like to be alone.

Trunks: Sure...

She walked away.

*The next day Trunks and Goten was in Trunks' room. Trunks was on his bed lying back and Goten was playing with a toy robot and a dinosaur on the floor.

Goten: You won't destroy the city evil monster! *BOOM* *PEEESH* *POW*!

Trunks: Hey Goten.

Goten was about to clash the two toys but stopped.

Goten: Huh Trunks?

Trunks: I'm gonna do it.

Goten: Do what?

Trunks: I'm going to ask Mai out.

Goten: Ask Mai out? You mean like a date?

Trunks: Yep.

Goten: Oh. Are you gonna kiss her?

Trunks' face turned red. 

Trunks: I-I don't know... I mean y-yeah if it comes to that.

Goten: When are you gonna ask her out?

Trunks: I don't know. Maybe tonight.

Goten started playing with the toys again.

Goten: Can I come?

Trunks: No.

Goten: Why not?

Trunks: Because you'll get in the way.

Goten: No I wont.

Trunks: Yes you will.

Goten: What if I bring my own date?

Trunks sat up.

Trunks: Bring your own date?

Goten nodded.

Trunks: Who?

Goten: It's a secret.

Goten folded his arms and turned his head away.

Trunks: You don't have a date and you know it.

Goten: I do too.

Goten closed his eyes and puffed out his lips.

Trunks: (I know he's lying but I'll play along for now.) Fine. You can come 'if' you bring a date.

Goten grinned.

*Later that day*

Goten: Mom.

ChiChi: Yes Goten?

ChiChi was ironing some clothes.

Goten: Can I go on a date with Trunks tonight?

She stopped what she was doing.

ChiChi: (What did he just say?)

She turned around with a grim look on her face.

ChiChi: Date... with... Trunks?

Goten nodded.

ChiChi: Why... do... you... want... to... go... on... a... date... with... Trunks... sweety?

Goten: Because he's gonna ask a girl out and I wanted to have fun too. 

ChiChi: Oh. So you just wanted to tag along?

Goten nodded. She sighed.

Goten: Can I go mom?

ChiChi: As long as you clean your room and finish your chores I don't see why not.

Goten jumped up and down happy.

Goten: Yippee!

ChiChi smiled.

Later that night at Capsule Corp Trunks looked down from the roof. When he saw Mai walking by he jumped down in front of her.

Mai: Eh?! 

She was startled by his sudden appearance.

Trunks: Hey.

Mai: You almost gave me a heart attack!

Trunks: Oh uh sorry...

She calmed her nerves by breathing in and out slowly.

Mai: Do you want something?

Trunks started getting nervous. His palms sweating and his knees shaking.

Trunks: I was wondering... if you would um... like to um...

Mai's eyes widened.

Mai: (Oh no... don't tell me he's going to ask me out?!)

Trunks looked down with his face red.

Mai: (That embarrassed look confirms it... He's going to ask me out!!!)

Trunks: (I'm just gonna say it! Ok, here I go!!!)

Trunks grabbed Mai's hands. Her face filled with shock and embarrassment at that moment. She knew what was coming.

Trunks: Mai! Would you like to go...

Before he could finish Goten landed next to them with someone in his arms.

Goten: I'm here!

Trunks: Who's that?

Goten: This is my date.

???: Hi I'm Kate.

Trunks fell silent.

Trunks: (So he wasn't lying.)

Kate had long dark hair and she was a little taller than Goten. Also she wore glasses, a pink t-shirt with a picture of all 7 dragon balls on the front, a black skirt and long pink pants underneath. To most she would seem like a....

Kate: A dork? No, I'm just a fan of dragonball.

Goten: Who are you talking to?

She patted Goten's head.

Kate: Nobody. *winks at Goten*

Goten smiled then turned his attention to Trunks.

Goten: Ready to go?

Trunks: Give me a sec.

He turned to look at the spot where Mai was standing.

Trunks: Where did she go?

Kate: You mean that girl that was just here?

Trunks: Yeah.

Kate: I think she left while I introduced myself.

Goten: Does that mean she's not coming?

Trunks stood there silent. Meanwhile Mai was hiding in a pond with a straw poking out.

Mai: (That was close.)

Trunks: I guess it'll just be the 3 of us.

Trunks flew up into the air. Then Goten picked up his date Kate and they followed after him. First they went to the movies. As they watched the movie Goten and Kate were laughing their hearts out. Trunks however sat in his seat quietly. Following the movies they went to an arcade. Goten and Kate were dancing to the rhythm of whatever commands were displayed on the screen. They were having the time of their lives. Trunks on the other hand stood by watching them in silence. The last stop they made was to a fast food restaurant. Inside Kate was playing airplane with a pair of French fries and feeding them to Goten. 

Kate: Coming in for a landing. Prepare to open the landing bay door.

Goten opened his mouth and Kate placed the fries inside. He chomped them down.

Goten: Yummy. Do it again Kate.

She smiled.

Kate: Sure.

Trunks was poking his finger through his fries as Goten and Kate played airplane. After that it was time to go home. Trunks floated overhead as Goten walked Kate up to her door.

Kate: I had a fun hanging out with you Goten.

Goten: I had fun with you too Kate.

Kate leaned down and kissed Goten's cheek.

Kate: Let's hang out again sometime.

Goten smiled.

Goten: Ok.

Trunks: You two done already?

Goten and Kate waved goodbye. Goten soared up to meet Trunks.

Goten: Did you see that Trunks? She kissed me.

Trunks: Yeah yeah whatever. Let's head home before our moms get mad.

Goten nodded. On their way home, Trunks looked back at Goten for a moment thinking.

Trunks: (Can't believe he was the one who got lucky.)

10 minutes later of flying the two separated. Trunks headed towards Capsule Corp and Goten to his home. When Goten got home.

ChiChi: How was your date sweety?

Goten: Great! We went to the arcade and oh we went to the movies and last we ate at a restaurant! 

ChiChi: Sounds like you had a lot of fun.

Goten nodded smiling.

ChiChi: Make sure you wash up before you go to bed.

Goten: Ok mom.

When Trunks made it home he walked down the empty hall with his hands in his pocket and his head down. As he walked past a hall Shu spotted him.

Shu: I wonder what got him so down in the dumps?

The next day sitting on a bench in the patio.

Shu: I'm tellin ya Trunks looked pretty sad last night.

Pilaf: And you're telling us this because...?

Shu: Well he is the one who asked his mom to let us stay here ya know. And also the free food that goes with it.

Pilaf scarfed down a sandwich.

Pilaf: Good point.

Shu: What do you think Mai?

Mai was silent staring at her plate.

Shu: Mai.

Mai: Huh?

Shu: What do you think?

Mai: Don't worry about Trunks. I'm sure he's fine hehe...

Shu: I don't know. The look in his eyes was like a person without a soul.

Pilaf reached over and snatched the apple from Shu's plate.

Shu: Hey, that's my apple!

Pilaf: I don't see your name on it.

Shu grabbed the apple away from Pilaf.

Pilaf: Give that back!

Pilaf jumped on Shu and they started wrestling. Mai got up from the table and ran away.

Both: Where's she going?

Throughout the day Mai kept an eye on Trunks from a distance.

Mai: The look in his eyes... It's like someone who gave up hope.

That night Trunks was lying on the roof looking up at the stars.

Mai: What are you doing up here?

Trunks looked over at her for a moment then back up.

Trunks: Star gazing.

There was silence for a while after his answer.

Mai: (You can do this Mai.) About last night...

Mai looked to the side.

Mai: What were you about to say to me?

Trunks: Doesn't matter.

Mai: Why?

Trunks: Because you would have said no anyway.

Trunks stood up and was about to fly off.

Mai: Wait Trunks.

He stood there with his back to her.

Mai: You were going to ask me out right?

Trunks: Yeah...

Mai walked over to him and jumped on his back.

Trunks: What are you doing?

Mai: What's it look like?

Trunks: Uh... I don't know.

Mai closed her eyes and turned her head to the side.

Mai: You're taking me on a date.

Trunks: Oh. 

Life poured back into Trunks as he caught on. 

Trunks: Hang on tight!

Trunks took off with Mai on his back.

Mai: SLOW DOWN TRUNKS!!!

Trunks: Sorry.

And with that Trunks went on a date with Mai. First they went to play laser tag. Mai was especially good at it. She shot 5 targets before they could turn around.

Trunks: Whoa! How are you so good at this?

Mai: Let's just say this isn't my first time at a rodeo. 

While Trunks was admiring her skills someone from behind came from behind and shot Trunks.

Trunks: What?!

???: Gotcha!

The person took aim and tried to go for Mai but she dropped to the floor and lit Trunks' slayer up.

???: Darn I'm out!

The unknown person left.

Trunks: Thanks for avenging me.

Mai: Don't mention it. 

She took off into the unknown her weapon held at the ready.

Trunks: (She's so cool.)

After Mai was announced the winner and she had received her prize which was a hundred bucks, Trunks and Mai went to a skating rink. Mai had trouble standing up.

Trunks: You ok?

Mai: Of course. I've never been AHH!!

Before she could fall Trunks caught her. 

Trunks: It's ok if you don't want to do this. 

Mai: No, I'm fine really. I just need to get the hang of balancing myself.

Trunks let her go and she did her best to stand.

Mai: I think I got it now.

Trunks was a little skeptical but he didn't argue.

Trunks: Let's head to the floor.

He skated onto the skating floor with his hands behind his back.

Mai: You can do this. You just have to take it slow. 

Somehow she made it to the skating floor. While skating slowly Trunks lapped her a few times.

Trunks: How you holdin up?

Mai: I'm uh... doing just fine. (How is he skating backwards so casually?!) 

From out of nowhere someone bumped her from behind.

??? Oops!

Mai sped up and crashed into the wall ahead.

Trunks: That's not good...

Trunks skated over to her.

Trunks: I don't think skating is your thing.

She fell backwards hitting the floor.

Trunks: Yep. Definitely not your thing.

Sometime later the two were flying through the air.

Trunks: Where do you wanna go next?

Mai: I don't know. Isn't it the guy's job to figure out where to go?

After her statement their stomachs growled in unison.

Trunks laughed.

Trunks: Guess our stomachs answered that question.

Mai smiled. A few minutes later the two were at a Chinese Restaurant. Trunks ordered fried rice, shrimp, and 2 egg rolls. Mai ordered some noddles that was dipped in some strange sauce alongside steamed vegetables and last but not least... 

Trunks: They serve dinosaur tail?!

Mai: Yep.

Trunks: Hey waiter!

A woman turned from the other table to theirs.

Woman: Can I help you?

Trunks: I need 1 barbecued dinosaur tail.

Woman: Sorry sir but we are fresh out.

Trunks: Aw man...

The woman left them to do her work.

Mai: If you want we can share mine.

Trunks: For real?

She nodded and cut her dino tail I'm half. Then she put it on Trunks' plate. Trunks smiled.

Trunks: You're the best Mai!

Her face turned red.

Mai: Um... thanks.

Without wasting anytime Trunks went to work on his food.

Mai: (He sure can down a lot of food.)

A moment later she saw him pounding his chest.

Mai: Are you choking?

Trunks nodded desperately as some tears came out of his eyes. Mai jumped out of her seat and ran over. She smacked his back as hard as she could. He spit out the huge chunk of dinosaur tail.

Mai: Slow down. It's not like your food is going to run away.

She sat back down in her seat.

Trunks: I know but I have to eat as much food as fast as I can.

Mai: Why?

Trunks: Because my dad wants me to "surpass" him.

Mai: I thought he was talking about fighting.

Trunks: Nope. He meant surpass him at everything.

Trunks went back to eating his food fast.

Mai: At least take a few sips of your drink in between bites so you don't choke...

Trunks stopped.

Trunks: Good idea.

He took a few sips of tea and continued eating. Mai on the other hand enjoyed her food at a reasonable pace. When they were done it was time for them to head back home. Flying through the air with Mai on his back.

Trunks: So how did you like our date?

Mai: It was ok.

Trunks: Huh?! Just ok?!

Mai: Yep. Just ok.

Trunks: Aw man...

Mai: Although, I had more fun today than I had in a long time. Thank you, Trunks.

After hearing that, a wide smile spread across his face. He whispered something low.

Trunks: Anything for you Mai.

And with that Trunks' date with Mai was over.

Fin.


End file.
